Waiting For Your Return
by Cathelina
Summary: Roy and Riza had a daughter named Nikita. But Roy left Riza and Nikita when Nikita was still only three. Takes place when Nikita was five. [Royai]
1. Leaving

Hi! New Royai! Let's see…umm…Really nothing to say, so jump to disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I own Nikita though. (I hope that I don't just own Nikita…)

* * *

Waiting For Your Return

Ch 1: Leaving

BANG!

"I hate you, Roy Mustang!"

BANG!

"How come you can do this to me…?" Riza sat down, crying. Her hands were holding the gun that she used just now. She was in the shooting range. "How can you do this…"

"Mama, I am scared…" Said Riza's five-year old daughter, Nikita said from a corner. She was sitting in the corner for a long time already, watching her mother shooting the cardboard (Is it called cardboard? I really don't know…). She never saw her mother this angry. Not the day when her father left.

* * *

Nikita was only three when she saw it from the back of the door. That night she was holding the teddy bear, she couldn't sleep. She wanted to hear stories form her parents. She peered into her parents' room. _'Papa and Mama are talking about something that I don't know again, I better not to disturb them.'_ Nikita thought. Nikita walked back to her room quietly, suddenly she heard a gunshot. She stopped immediately and turned back and peered into her parents' room again. What she saw was her mother holding a gun, pointing at her father, yelling some words that she still didn't learn in kindergarten. 

"Riza, be quiet! Nikita still doesn't know about this!" Nikita heard her father said.

"So what! You're still going to leave no matter what!" And the sound of gunshot was heard again.

"Riza, listen to me. I know that this wouldn't be easy. But you still have to listen. I just have to leave for three years! I know that wasn't easy for you and Nikita, but…I still have to go." Roy said.

Nikita dropped her teddy bear. Her father was going to leave? No, this couldn't happen! Her father wouldn't leave! At that time, she cried.

"Is it Nikita? Come in sweet. We will explain to you." Nikita pushed the door and went inside. She saw her father and mother, sitting on the bed. Next to her mother was a gun.

"Papa? Are you going to leave? I am sorry, but I heard what you all said just now…" Nikita said, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's true Nikita. Papa's going to leave, but Papa promises you, I will come back." Roy said to Nikita, stroking her shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Really Papa?"

"Of course, Papa won't cheat you."

"Roy, you better do what you said. I don't want you to make a bad idea for Nikita." Riza said.

"Ok Riza. I will leave tomorrow. Love you." Then he went to bed.

"Mama? Can you please go to bed with me?"

"Okay."

The next morning when she got up, Roy left already.

* * *

"Nikita? I 'm sorry that Mama scared you. Mama have something to do, you have to understand Nikita, because you're my daughter." Riza said, and hugged her daughter. "Let's go home and I'll explain to you, again." Riza then took her five-year old girl's hand and left the shooting range. Nikita nodded and left with her mother. 

End of chapter one

* * *

This is the first chapter. Yes, Roy left. And well, they have a daughter. You all see that. Her name's Nikita. What do you think about her? Please review! 

Cathelina


	2. Order

So this is it, the second chapter of "Waiting For Your Return". Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but own Nikita though, Roy and Riza's daughter.

* * *

Ch 2:Order

Back in their house, Riza explained everything to Nikita again. Nikita listened attentively. She understood how serious the problem was. Her father left. And her mother was really sad and angry so that she shot furiously at the shooting range.

"Mama? When will papa be at home?" Nikita asked her mother carefully.

"I don't know…" Riza was totally hurt, but she tried to act nothing in front of Nikita. She didn't want Nikita to worry.

"Mama, when will papa be back home soon?"

"I really don't know…Nikita, let mama tuck you back in bed first." Riza said and picked Nikita back to her room. After Riza tucked Nikita in bed. She went back to her room and cry. She really didn't understand why Roy had to leave her and Nikita. She just knew that that was an order, but he didn't need to go! And why didn't he let her go too! She knew that Roy told her to say was because of Nikita, but…

Ding dong!

The doorbell rang. Riza walked to the door thinking who would be at the door at this time. She opened the door and saw Ed.

"Ed? How come you come at this time?" Riza asked, looking at Ed.

"I want to tell you that the Fuhrer wanted to see you at Central Headquarters tomorrow. This is an order, and the following people will come with you." Ed handed Riza a sheet of paper. "And you may bring Nikita if you want to."

"Ed? This doesn't sound like you. You don't usually do this." Riza asked again.

"Huh? I don't know. Just perhaps I was in the Central Headquarters in the past few days and the Fuhrer knows that I will come here later."

"Okay then. Thanks Ed"

"Oh and Riza…there's something that you should know, I tell you first…" Ed said in a quite sad tune.

"What is it?"

"No matter what happened tomorrow, please don't be shocked. I know what the Fuhrer's going to say, so I tell you first. He told me that not to tell you what it's about… Sorry Riza…"

"It's okay. Would you like to stay here for tonight? I expect it's a bit late already. Are you hungry?" Riza asked gently, showing a bit mother love. Perhaps is because she had Nikita, then she's not that strict.

"Really? Then I will stay here tonight. Where's Nikita?" It seemed that Ed wanted to see Nikita.

"Nikita's in bed. I will take you to see her if you want to. Just be quiet. She's asleep."

Riza took Ed to Nikita's room. Ed walked in as quiet as he could. There he saw was the little Nikita, sleeping peacefully. He looked at her with a sad face, then left. Before he met Riza again, he tried to make a smile. Riza noticed, but she didn't say anything. She knew that something's going to happen.

End of chapter 2

* * *

So finally, chapter 2! I don't know why I can spend so much time on these all stories. I am a bit mad at these few weeks. Perhaps for a month already. How the hell I am going to finish all the fics…(Just saying without any meaning. You can all ignore it.) 

Cathelina


End file.
